1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug part for releasable plug-type connections of light waveguides and also relates to a method of manufacturing such a plug part and to an apparatus for the execution of the manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to obtain a low coupling attenuation when using releasable plug-type connections of light waveguides with arbitrary plug pairings, the concentricity error between the acceptance opening for the light waveguide and the outer circumference of the corresponding plug cylinder must be lower than 5 .mu.m, and, the diameter tolerances of the acceptance openings and of the outside diameter of the plug cylinder must amount to less than 2 .mu.m.
A plug part for releasable plug-type connections of light waveguides is known from the German Utility Model No. 81 19 993 wherein the capillary acceptance opening for the end region of the light waveguide stripped of its jacket is introduced into a socket of material that can be easily machined. This socket is then pressed into the front end of a plug cylinder, the front end having an expanded diameter. When using plug parts joined in such manner, however, both the socket as well as the plug cylinder must be fabricated with extreme precision in order to meet the afore-mentioned conditions.
A plug part for releasable plug-type connections of light waveguides of the type described above is known from the EP-Al-0 025 013 wherein the acceptance opening of a capillary can be coaxially aligned relative to the outer circumference of the plug cylinder. In order to enable this coaxial alignment, the capillary is first glued into a small holding tube that is long enough to be accepted into a corresponding centering means. The acceptance opening of the capillary is then coaxially aligned relative to the outer circumference of the plug cylinder with the assistance of the centering means, whereupon a hardenable bonding agent is introduced into the annular gap between the plug cylinder and the small holding tube in order to fix this position. The production of this known plug part, however, requires considerable outlay in terms of work and adjustment.